Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to reducing power consumption in a mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
Hand-held projectors, such as the DLP® Pico Projector available from Texas Instruments, are gaining in popularity as they get embedded into light-weight portable consumer electronic devices such as smart phones and cameras. Standalone pico projectors may also be used as companion products for portable devices such as cameras, mobile phones, and tablets. These pico projectors provide a convenient way to quickly project the content of these devices onto any surface such as walls, notebooks, or airplane food trays, for example. An array of portable projection screens is also available for pico projectors. Pico projectors may use either an LED or laser light source which effectively eliminates the need for lamp replacement over the useful life of a pico projector.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.